


Double Trouble, Double Pain

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony stark is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “Mr. Stark?” The kid repeated, and Tony got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.“What?”“I - I -“ORBasically both Tony and Peter are in pain, and they find comfort within each other. :) Just fluffy, cute, sassy IronDad and SpiderSon. But you know, they’re just not related but details, details.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Double Trouble, Double Pain

Tony collapsed against the soft cotton sheets of his king sized bed, and curled up on his side. The piercing pain in his abdomen lingered even after the glass was pulled out, and he was sewn back together like an old beaten quilt. 

The covers felt heavenly against his raw achy skin. Too many cuts and scratches lingered over his body. Today had been one hell of a day. One hell of a fight. He was ready to sleep for an eternity when the door handle to his bedroom opened. 

“Pepper?” He asked, without opening his eyes. It was weird for her to be coming into his room, they had grown used to sleeping in separate bedrooms for a short period of time. It was better for their relationship. Especially after Tony ended up calling one of his suits during a nightmare and the suit nearly attacked Pepper. Ever since then, they had taken to sleeping alone. But every once and a while, if Pepper was feeling scared or hurt, she would sneak into Tony’s room for comfort. 

“M-Mister, Ssss” the trembling voice of a young boy had Tony turning uneasily in bed. He tried to avoid the sharp agonizing pain that flared against his side as he moved. 

“Mister S-Stark?” 

There, in the dim light from the hallway, stood a shaking-like-a-leaf, Peter Parker. For a moment, Tony felt disoriented, like he was dreaming, but then he remembered the kid was staying over for the weekend. 

“Pete? What’s up?” He scrubbed a tired hand over his face and tried desperately to keep himself from closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. 

“Mr. Stark?” The kid repeated, and Tony got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“What?” 

“I - I -“ 

It was horrible to watch as Peter’s face slowly crumbled. 

“Kid? What’s wrong?” Tony asked but he received nothing in response. The boy was trying desperately to keep his composure. His white knuckles and too tight of grip on the door handle were proof of his struggling efforts. 

“Come here.” 

Peter shook his head and took a step back. For the first time ever, Tony saw pain cloud his fair face. 

“Peter, what? Did you have a nightmare?” Tony asked, now sitting himself up even if it burned to do so. 

The kid shook his head. 

“Then what? Are you hurt?” 

He nodded. 

“You are?” Well that was alarming, Tony was now able to fully ignore his own pain and focus solely on Peter’s. “Where?” He was about to slide out of his warm bed, about to check the boy over, but thankfully Peter walked to him. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah?” Tony’s concern was growing by the second. Peter’s face was wet with tears, but he had no sign of injury splashed across his flushed cheeks. 

“Are you sick?” Tony whispered. “Does your head hurt?” 

Peter shrugged, sniveling, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Tony signed. He wasn’t getting anywhere with the kid, and his own body was begging for sleep. 

“I don’t feel so good. ‘M not sick, but my senses are going c-crazy.” Peter wiped his nose into his sleeve.

“Your senses?” Tony grabbed the boy’s arm to pull him close and look him over, but Peter ripped away violently. 

“Don’t touch me!” He shrieked, eyes wild, like a feral cat. 

“Then what do you want?” Tony could hear his own voice rise, which was not what he wanted to do, but he couldn’t help the frustration that bubbled in his chest. He was exhausted and hurt and he didn’t know how to help the kid. He never knew how to take care of kids. Frustrated with himself, Tony dragged a tired hand over his face. 

But then Peter did something that sent every part of Tony’s body on edge. He started to cry. “I don’t - k-owha. S-s-sorry.”

Tony was horrified. He didn’t mean to make the kid upset. God, he really was the worst. This is why he deserved the stabbing pain in his side.

“Hey, whoa. Don’t do that. Don’t do that.” Tony sputtered as Peter’s whole body began to shudder with silent cries. “Why are you shaking, is it the AC? Because I can turn that off. We could put the heater on instead. Turn it up to 90 degrees. 100 degrees. Okay, I gotta say, this is extremely uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable right now? What am I saying? You’re the one that’s crying, of course you’re uncomfortable.” 

As someone who was a fix-it by nature type of guy, Tony really wanted to fix this, but he just didn’t know how and his rambling wasn’t helping anything.

“Pete, what do you need? Do you need me to get you something? Water?”

“No sir,” he whispered so quietly Tony had to strain his ears just to hear. 

“Okay. Medicine? Do you need what, Advil? Pepper has this thing about Tylenol which I’m not a big fan of but it does help with my headaches.”

“Won’t work.” Peter replied sadly, staring at his feet. “Too fast metabolism and stuff...”

“Right. Don’t we have some special pills for you and the Cap?”

Peter whimpered. “I used them all.”

“Wait? How much did you take? Kid, if you OD’d I swear -“

“Mr. Stark! I used them over time. I didn’t OD,” he whined in a squeaky, frustrated, voice. 

Oh. Tony felt rather stupid for assuming such a thing, but then again, if Peter was anything like him, then he would have an alcoholic problem and drug addiction by now. Thankfully Peter wasn’t anything like him. 

A stabbing pain shot up Tony’s spine, and he winced, throwing his head back. “I could use some Advil myself.” He admitted in a grunt. 

“Are you okay?” Peter wiped his stuffed-up nose against his sleeve. Tony winced. He was going to need Peter to wash that damn shirt. 

“I’m fine. Just a minor injury, don’t worry about it. You’re brain might explode from too much stimulation.” 

“Hey,” Peter chuckled softly despite the tears, “That’s not very nice, Mr. Stark.”

“Yup. Sorry. I can be a dick when I’m in pain. Or actually...all the time. Just ask Pepper, she’ll tell you.”

“Mr. Stark? Can I... nevermind.”

“Nope. You can’t just start a sentence and then take it back.”

“I just did.”

“And that’s completely unacceptable. In fact, I think I hear sirens right now. Better pack your stuff, they’re gonna take you away for breaking sentence rules.”

“Mr. Stark. _Please_! If I ask you this, will you promise not to make fun of me?”

“I can’t do that, kid. It depends on what it is. But most likely, with you, it will be comedy gold.”

“Mr. Stark.” He whined, like an actual toddler. Tony swore he even saw the slightest hint of a foot stomp, but he blinked so he couldn’t be sure. 

Twisting his lips into a smirk, Tony pushed the covers off of himself completely and sat on the edge of his bed. “Did you just stomp your foot?”

Peter pouted, bottom lip jutting out and everything. “No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

It was all too much. Tony started laughing. “Are you throwing a tantrum?”

“No!” Peter yelled, this time stomping his foot harder. “No I’m not. I’m just - you’re not listening to me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony quickly tried to mask his grin, but was failing miserably.

“Hey, I’m hurting over here.” Peter whined.

“So am I.” Tony said. There was a silence that flowed between them, but it wasn’t awkward. If anything, Peter felt more comfortable. Then again, maybe that’s because Tony made him feel at ease. He was good at that. Still, Peter was craving that one special thing that always soothed him when his senses would flare. But May wasn’t there to give it to him. 

He could get it himself. But just the thought of moving made him want to pass out or vomit on the floor.

Normally, his senses were enhanced and he could cope in everyday life. But sometimes, when he was in a brightly lit room for too long, he got a horrible pounding headache and then everything would spiral from there. His ears would start to hear absolutely everything, including the tiniest drip from the bathroom sink. To Peter, that drip sounded like a waterfall. And other sounds, normal sounds were like a persistent jackhammer right next to his ear. It vibrated him to the core, which hurt his head even worse. But what was worse was when it would escalate to the point where anything touching his skin would cause a burning pain sensation. It was worse than being allergic to something. 

“So, you wanna tell me why you’re keeping me from my much needed sleep?” Tony asked. He was teasing, every once of body language and tone of voice told Peter that. But he still felt badly.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.” When his voice cracked, Peter saw Tony’s facial expression change, and a few seconds later his mentor was walking getting out of bed and walking towards him. 

“Hey, I was only joking. I’m happy to do anything for you. Just tell me what it is.”

The teenager sucked in a breath. “A cold rag, and um... maybe a vaporizer if you have that. And uh... lots of blankets and headphones. Please, please, please can you get me some noise canceling headphones?”

“Are you warm?” Tony asked, taking notice of the kid’s sweaty bangs, which were matted to his forehead. 

“Little bit.” Peter mumbled. “For some reason I get really hot and sluggish and maybe even feverish when my senses freak out. I think it’s because my body doesn’t understand what’s happening and it’s trying to help me. But it’s actually hurting me.”

“Go lay down.” Peter turned to go to his bedroom, but Tony shook his head. “Don’t worry about going all the way back there. I have the most comfortable sheets in the entire world. Don’t believe me? Give em a try.”

Peter hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m going to go fetch you those headphones.”

“But... you’re in pain too. Don’t you want the bed?”

“I can sleep in your room. Or on the couch. Look, Pete. It’s fine. The most important thing is that you stay comfortable.” 

Peter smiled softly and crawled into Tony’s bed. But the soft sheets felt like nails against his sensitive skin, and Peter had to clamp down on his tongue to keep from crying again. 

When Tony came back with the wet rag and headphones, Peter felt a pang of guilt hit him as he watched the injured man walk stiffly towards him. It was obvious Mr. Stark was hurting.

“You should lay down.” Peter said. 

Pushing the kid’s sweaty bangs aside, Tony gently placed the rag on his forehead and Peter hissed. 

“You okay?” He hesitantly held the rag, prepared to move it away if the offensive material was causing harm to the boy. But Peter assured him that he was fine. 

“Was just cold. But it felt really good, thank you.”

“Mmm hmm.” Tony hummed, moving the washcloth across Peter’s neck and down to his chest. 

“If cool water is helping you feel better, you should have gotten a bath.” Tony said before his side gave a painful twist and he gripped it tightly. 

“You should lay down, Mr. Stark. Please. I know you’re in pain.”

Tony sighed, but nodded. “Scoot.” He said and Peter shifted over so he could lay next to him. 

Peter fell asleep with his face pressed against Tony’s shoulder, and a wet washcloth on his back. 

While watching the kid next to him breath evenly, Tony felt a strange surge of comfort rise within him, and his own pain lessened. Who knew? Peter Parker was his much needed medicine. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all folks. :) I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
